


decision

by BlueMoonHound, Capitola



Series: hide and seek [5]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Desk Sex, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoonHound/pseuds/BlueMoonHound, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitola/pseuds/Capitola
Summary: Kravitz is kissing an older, beautiful woman with white hair. It's honestly rather picturesque. Though Istus can't see what's happening under the desk from this angle, she gets the idea. They slide together like buttered fingers.“Is this interfering with his work or something?”





	decision

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for the series from my anonymous co-writer - they keep outpacing me! Enjoy!

Today, the Raven queen comes home and flops back on her bed, a puff of air escaping her lips. She lies against the sheets, framed by her dark ringlets, staring at the ceiling. Istus puts aside her knitting.

“What's wrong?”

Raven shakes her head. “Just work business. Trying to make a decision.”

“Want help?”

Raven grumbles, then pulls a prime material mirror out of a demiplane, holding it up so, while Istus has to lie down to see it, the scene before her quickly becomes visible. A handsome dark man she recognizes as Kravitz is kissing an older, beautiful woman with white hair. It's honestly rather picturesque. Though Istus can't see what's happening under the desk from this angle, she gets the idea. They slide together like buttered fingers.

It's one of the mirrors Raven uses to trail her reapers. Kravitz has been her only reaper for centuries.

“Is this interfering with his work or something?”

“Well, yes, because he's supposed to _reap_ her, and he _hasn't_ \--”

Istus's eyebrows bunch together. She watches Kravitz twitch under the woman's ministrations, his eyelids heavy as he observes her. A little smirk works its way onto her features and Istus is surprised to find herself enjoying it.

She realizes, all of a sudden, that she knows who this woman is, and realizes at the same instant that she's too important, that her place in the tapestry of life is set and she must live on. She glances at Raven for a moment, afraid if she says something that Raven will put away the mirror and she won't be able to watch any longer.

“Well?”

“Oh, Raven...”

Raven rolls her head to the side and looks at Istus.

“You can't reap her. She's important to the continuation of the tapestry of fate.”

“She's died ten times!”

Istus sighs. “I can't explain it. She's immeasurably important and nothing we can do can stop that. If nothing else, please postpone whatever fate you had in mind for her. I see dark times ahead, and she is implicit in their end.”

Raven hums. She's still holding the mirror. Kravitz jolts, suddenly, experiencing an orgasm, and the grin on Lucretia's mouth widens for a moment. She climbs off him and sits on her desk, pushing papers back with ink-stained fingers. He clambers between her legs, and the good view is lost again, but Istus can still appreciate how her skirt slides down her thigh and shows off an expanse of dark skin.

“Got to admit, they're awfully cute,” Raven says.  

 _Awfully cute_ , Istus agrees, pressing herself against her girlfriend and watching the way Lucretia's fingers twitch. “Are you sure they wouldn't mind this intrusion?”

“Oh, I don't know about the woman, but Kravitz knows I can watch him at any time. I think most mortals assume gods are observing them, right?” Raven shrugs.

“Her name is Lucretia, by the way,” Istus says.

“Pretty name.”

“Mhm. It's too bad romance with mortals is so ephemeral and dangerous.”

“Isty, are you --”

“Don't worry, baby,” Istus rolls over and plants a kiss on the corner of Raven's mouth. “She's not as hot as you.”

“Never doubted,” Raven says. They turn back to the spectacle, which has turned into Lucretia, lying across her desk, some of the papers now falling haphazardly onto the floor as Kravitz rocks his hips into her. Her skirt bunches up around her waist and Istus can spy just a little pale pubic hair. Her head lolls back, falling against her desk. It's a very large desk, Istus realizes. Her face is visible when her back arches against the wood, though, a silent cry on her lips. Istus wishes she was there to hear them pant and moan together. There's a warm heat in her belly, a soft ache in her groin. Kravitz shudders against Lucretia, his hips coming to a halt, and then they collapse together, seemingly spent. Raven puts the mirror aside.

“Are you-”

Istus presses her lips against Raven, shutting her up. Raven seems to get the hint, her fingers sliding between Istus's thighs and caressing her through her skirt and her panties. She rocks into the touch, her skin electrified.

Raven's hand ducks under her skirt, circles her clit through her underwear. Another hand turns her head, and she mouths at her neck, licking up her ears. One of the few things she retained from her mortality is her ears, which are something like half-elven-- but from a generation of elves and humans that hasn't existed in thousands upon thousands of years, almost a different species. A cold hand runs along her thigh and she jerks.

Raven runs her fingers along her lips, the seam of her panties, the delicate hairs just over the hemline, but now she's very clearly avoiding Istus's clit, and it makes her squirm. She's aching now, almost painfully hard.

“Raven---”

Raven slides her fingers into Istus's panties, pushing them down so she can part her labia with one finger, pulling the wetness up and finally, fucking finally touching her clit. Istus jolts into the movement. She presses her nose into Raven's hair and inhales, breathing in the scent of petrichor which seems to linger on Raven and, indeed, the whole astral plane.

She whimpers as Raven works her up and through a soft orgasm, a pleasant, tingling numbness filling her limbs for a few moments. She breathes a sigh as Raven sits up.

“Oh,” Istus hears Raven say.

“What?”

“They're fucking again.”

Istus sits up and peers over Raven's shoulder. The angle of the mirror is a little better this time. Lucretia's bra is on the floor, her shirt rucked up over her breasts. Kravitz kneads them, squishing delightfully in his hand.  

They kiss, their lips sliding against each other. Kravitz pulls away when tears appear on Lucretia's cheeks, wipes them off-- there's a silent conversation, and Istus's gut wrenches just a little, is she okay? But then Lucretia's pulling Kravitz back down onto her, pushing him onto the chair, playing with his dick, hard and leaking in her hand. She says something with an awfully serious expression, and then starts sliding Kravitz's dick in her fist.

Kravitz's face contorts, his eyebrows scrunching together and his teeth gripping his bottom lip in a way that Istus knows would draw blood if he wasn't dead. He comes again all over his nice red dress shirt and then Lucretia climbs off him, straightens her skirt, and pulls her shirt down (still braless). She finds her underwear somewhere on the floor and pulls back into it.

Kravitz speaks again, and she chuckles, wiping the last of the tears from her cheekbones. She gives him a little kiss and tidies him up with a tissue before sliding his now soft cock back into his underwear and zipping up his black slacks. He gets up moments later, and rips his way back into the astral plane.

The scene switches to his office. He pulls out a ream of papers and starts flipping through them with one thumb.

“Well, that was certainly something,” Raven says. She banishes the mirror to the demiplane she had fetched it from. “I wonder what exactly brought that situation to their hands.”

“Does Kravitz take time off work?”

Raven laughs. “No, he hasn't in--” She counts on her fingers. “Seven hundred years?”

“Maybe it's good he's ah, lightening up.”

Raven flops back on the bed again. “Maybe.”


End file.
